Description: The major focus of this project is to test the hypothesis that activated macrophages in the peritoneal cavity generate an oxidative stress that elicits a cascade of cellular events including the generation of lipid peroxides that lead to the growth of ectopic endometrium. This largely clinical project is designed to provide in vivo correlates to support this hypothesis and to generate serum, peritoneal fluid, and tissues to the four basic science projects.